Roller Coaster
by Pledgling
Summary: Continuation of Playing with Fire. Comes between Chapter 3  Shards of Glass  and Chapter 4  Plate and Horns . LEMONY. Rated Mature for a reason. Percabeth!


Wooooooooooooo! I did it. XD It might be kinda crappy, but it's really the first sexy-smutty-lemony scene I've done in… well, I while. Normall, I roleplay, so I only do half of it. Hopefully, I still caught the essence of Percy Jackson still in there. Percy and Annabeth, I know, tease a lot, so there's a lot in here. HOWEVER. I did not go all the way. I find it hard to go all the way and not use profane language. I don't know, I just _hate_ typing those words… Anyway, this is a continuation of Playing With Fire. It's a mid-chapter, but eh. Hope you all enjoy!

WARNING: If you do not want to read the lemonies, please do not read them. I've gotten some people saying, "Ewww, they're kissing!" …. Kissing is a normal piece of life. I hate kissing in public, but if it bothers you in print, don't read it? XD

Percy set down the box of condoms as Annabeth put down the shard of glass. "We still can't."

Annabeth pulled away, her grey eyes burning. "Why? Why not?" she demanded.

He watched her for a moment, silent, before speaking quietly. "I don't want to be uber sappy or anything, but are you doing that just because you can? I mean, sheesh, having sex with your girlfriend.. Any guy would be _crazy_ to not want that—"

"So why are you?"

Percy froze and his eyes darkened. "I don't want you to commit to anything you don't want to commit to. I love you, Annabeth, I really do. Ergo, I can't force you into something you don't want to do…"

Her burning eyes softened and her muscles relaxed as she sat back on his lap. He took note that she was sitting on the pillow and not on him and she grabbed his chin fiercely. She pulled his face to look back at her and she smiled tenderly.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain. But have you ever thought that maybe when your boyfriend goes crazy in love all of a sudden, then any girl would be _crazy_ not to go crazy in love back?" Percy smiled as she twisted his words and her hand touched his cheek. "I want you Percy, and not only in that whole sexual kind of way. I just want you near me all the time. Perseus Jackson, I am ready for this."

Percy couldn't remember the last time she said his actual name, if she said it at all. The sound of it surprised him and made him still as she kissed him. His eyes fluttered shut, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly as she grabbed the pillow and pulled it out from under her. The pressure of her on him made him groan quietly into her mouth and he could hear her breathing get a bit shallower.

"Where were we?" She asked gently, pushing him down so he was lying on the couch again.

"I was saying this is too hard…?" Percy said quietly, his voice a bit low and soft.

"Oh, yes, I remember." Annabeth started to wiggle on him and he blinked before he gripped her thighs tightly, making her stop.

"You're not making it easier on me.."

She grinned wickedly and lay down on top of him, resting her chin on her chest as one of her hands slid up his shirt. "I don't want it to be easy on you."

"_Gods_, you're going to kill me."

"And you're gunna like it!"

Percy growled as he grabbed her suddenly, lifting her off of him and he pushed her into the couch harder, pressing his lips to hers, hearing a noise of surprise as he got on top of her and gripped her hips pretty tightly.

"I'm not going without a fight," he whispered against her lips, kissing her cheek and to her ear softly, then down to her neck as his hands gripped her shirt.

"Then bring it."

He smiled against her lips and his hands slowly went up her shirt. It was uncharted territory, a piece of skin he hadn't ravaged yet and his mind quickly went nuts. Annabeth could sense this and he felt her breath get quite shallow against his cheek. Her warm skin against his fingers made him shiver, feeling her so close…

His hands rose higher as his lips went lower. He kissed her neck harshly, licking her collarbone. She squirmed underneath him and he smiled. "Are you okay?" he chuckled against her collarbone.

"More than… okay," she said quite breathlessly. He smiled even more as he raked his fingers down her stomach, biting her collarbone harshly and she moaned.

Dear _Gods_ she moaned. He broke from her collarbone and rested his cheek on it, panting a bit. He tried his best not to just take her and completely take over her, trying not to lay her on the bed and fill her with complete desire. He stayed where he was, his eyes closed, his muscles tensed as he tried to regain his thoughts.

That's when she drove him mad.

"Percy…" she whispered in a very soft, very low voice, causing Percy to grab her hips tightly and groan against her skin. "Are _you_ okay…?"

He chuckled a bit and started to raise her shirt slowly. She didn't protest as it rose above her head.

"Never been better."

He looked at her face, to see it was flushed, her eyes opened and feverish as she looked at him. He could hear her breath escape from her lips and he was filled with a complete bliss. The kind of bliss that makes you appreciate what you've got and you didn't want more than that.

She smiled then, and he cupped her cheek with a hand. "You can take my shirt off, too…"

She stuck out her tongue, and mumbled something (it sounded something like "Seaweed Brain") and quickly took off his shirt, only to replace the shirt with her hands. Instantly, she ran them all along his chest, making him breathe a bit shallower and uneven against her chest, looking at her neck, then her collarbone. He saw the red bite mark, then his eyes moved down to her exposed chest, his eyelids drooping, imagining what lay beyond, but he continued down, to her bare stomach. Her hips rose a bit higher than her pants, and he ran his fingers over the bone, admiring her structure. She was truly built by Gods (no pun intended).

He kissed right above her naval before he felt her fingers grip his butt. He took a sharp breath before she pressed him into her, pressing their lower abdomens together. His eyes widened a bit, but he moaned at her. She took in a severely large breath, jumping a bit as she felt him a bit through his pants.

"You're right… This is too hard," she whispered, laughing breathlessly.

He laughed, his eyes closing at the pressure below and he tried to get used to it before he found himself rubbing up against her. He could just tell her eyes were widening and her mouth parted as she let out a nice moan.

"Percy," she moaned.

This sent at thrill through his body. He hadn't even meant to do it—it was merely experimental… But he did _not_ complain with the results. He smirked and rubbed her again, causing her to grip his shoulders tightly.

As he rubbed her, he kissed her chest, moving very slowly to her breasts and licked her cleavage. She let out a gasp, making him clench his teeth. Then he felt fingers on his belt.

"You really want this." It was a simple, quiet statement, but it made Annabeth freeze.

"Psh… I just want to feel you a bit more…"

He rose an eyebrow at her, but let her take his pants off, hearing a soft gasp at the bulge in his boxers. "Hey, it's—"

Annabeth put a hand to his lips and fixated him with serious eyes. "Dear Percy, women don't care about how big you are, but how you use it. A big stick isn't a good one unless you know how to wield it."

Percy rose an eyebrow and snickered a bit. "But I like the big stick."

"Too bad. You got the small one."

His face darkened and she giggled.

"Jeez, so touchy-feely tonight, hmm?"

"I want to please you."

She went quiet again, watching him, her eyes calculating, even in this situation. "Percy?" She rose herself up on her elbows so her face was directly in front of his. "Everything you do pleases me."

"Do I really have a small stick?"

She laughed lightly. "I don't know. I have nothing to compare it to. I've never had sex with another guy."

He watched her for a moment and pursed his lips. "You win this time, Chase."

"I knew I would." She kissed him softly before falling back on the couch.

"Hmm." He got off of her, holding his hand out to her.

"What?"

"Bed," he said, quite simply. She took his hand and stood up. He pushed her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lower abdomen against her butt and kissing the back of her neck. "Go on," he said, muffled by her neck. She slowly walked to the bedroom as he held her to him. She opened the door and he let her go to close the door and he leaned on it. His eyes watched her, taking her messy hair, flushed cheeks, and stumbling walk.

"Admiring me, Jackson?"

"Turn around for me?" The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile as she turned around to face him, her hands on her hips. "Yep…"

"Yep what?"

"Yep, you are absolutely gorgeous and I don't know what I did to get someone like you."

She smiled at him and he looked at her pants before looking at his boxers. "We're uneven. You should take your pants off."

She wrinkled her nose. "You do it, lazy."

"Lazy? Ouch." He put a hand over his heart. "Hurts." He walked to her, hearing her laugh softly as he unbuttoned her pants slowly. He kissed the exposed skin as after he did so, receiving a gasp from Annabeth.

He slowly pulled her pants down before laying her on his bed and getting on top of her. More thrills ran through him as their lower abdomens touched again. His brain malfunctioned and just completely turned off. He moaned against her neck before unclipping her bra. He didn't remove it, but rather waited until Annabeth got irritated (as expected) and she threw it across the room. "So abusive," he commented.

She didn't reply, but rather wiggled as he started to rub her—and hard. She moaned into his ear. He arched his back into her lower abdomen, making her moan louder into his ear. He moaned back, kissing her breast gently before he sat up and looked at her body once again. His eyes lingered at her chest for a moment before looking down to see quite a bit more of exposed skin. Her underwear had been pushed on one side, showing one side of the 'V'. He groaned at the sight of this, his finger hooking on the material.

"Gods, how much skin do you have?" he groaned hoarsely.

"About as much as the average human..?" she replied, running a hand through his hair.

His eyelids drooped at the feeling, breathing heavily on her underwear line. "I'm serious."

"I am, too."

He dug his fingers into her legs, pressing his lips to her skin. "How dare you be an average human." He slowly pulled down her underwear, kissing down her thighs before tossing the underwear. Her fingers moved to his boxers, where she grabbed the elastic, pulled, and let go. The snapping made him jump. "Careful," he said to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're just sad it stings."

"It's very hurtful."

She pulled down his boxers as slowly as he pulled down her underwear. He stepped out of them and didn't hear anything. He looked up at Annabeth to see she was looking down, her face scarlet.

"You've never seen one?"

"S-Statue of D-David," she murmured. "Beautiful…"

He smirked at her. "So what's different about this one?"

She looked up at him, her grey eyes dark with love and desire. "Statue of David doesn't have intentions to impale you."

Percy shrugged and pressed his nose against hers, rubbing her cheeks with his hands. "I'm not going to _impale_ you…" he whispered against her lips. Her lips parted and he smelled her breath, his heart stopping for a moment. "Annabeth, I need you." Thrills started to wrack through his body and he couldn't control it anymore. Sure, he wanted her before, but not like this. He felt his whole body would tear apart piece by agonizing piece if she wasn't pleasured—and pleasured right. The feeling was worse than the one from the River Styx, the intense burning sensation leaking every other thought from his head. His hands moved to her hips as she spoke:

"Percy, please," she whimpered. He never thought of Annabeth as the begging type but certain situations could bring a different side of people.

He slowly positioned himself, his eyes watching her as he entered very gently.

Her eyes widened as he continued and she gripped his hand, their fingers intertwining.

_Forever and always,_ Annabeth had said years ago, _Forever and always will our hands be together._ She had even made a clay piece of their hands intertwined, which was sitting on her desk at work. So when she grabbed his hand, he knew she was completely ready for this—all of this. A complete relationship, the consequences of having sex, the responsibility of the angry Gods.

They both were ready for the roller coaster and both of them couldn't have wanted it more.


End file.
